Darling Dolly, Handsome Horace
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Horace and Dolly Vandergelder during their second year of marriage. All fluff, just cute romantic little tales. Takes place from both points of view. Dedicated to Walter Matthau.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey all! So, I really love the musical Hello Dolly! But, I love the movie even more. Walter Matthau is just amazing in his role as Horace Vandergelder, and though Barbara Streisand isn't the best in this role, she is still a legend. So this is my take a little after they get married, probably about two years later. Please review! This is Dolly's and Cornelius's point of view. And I don't own the rights to anything to do with Hello Dolly!**

Dolly POV:

I flop down on the couch, completely beat. It had been a long day. Full of society breakfasts and lunches ad dinners, all of the men coming up to me and my man talking about business and money, and all those stuck up wives who have nothing better to do then talk about... Well, I guess I wasn't really paying that much attention to what they were saying anyway.

I guess what I am trying to convey is this is not exactly my forte. But when I see him walk into the living room, his tie undone and a boyish grin on his face, I know that it's all worth it. My darling Horace... I had been lucky to find the man of my dreams not once, but twice. With his chocolate brown eyes sparkling, his slightly thinned salt and pepper hair tousled, and of course- his adorable grin plastered on his face.

When I first met him, I found him irritable, grumpy, dull, "old," and selfish. When I married him, I found him irritable, grumpy, dull and "old." (He had outgrown the selfish part.) But now, being married a blissful two years, I found out that I was wrong. He may still seem like that to others, but I see past his charade. When he's with me, he's kind, funny, generous, happy, and loving. I'm just glad I stuck around long enough to find out who he truly was. Sure, I may exasperate him sometimes, but he always will stick with me... And that's something I can count on.

He notices me, sitting on the couch and smiling at him. He smiles back, and a glow seems to fill his eyes. "What is that smile for Mrs. Vandergelder?" He asks, with a teasing grin on his face. "Have you been trying to match up one of my poor business partners again?" I pretend to look hurt, but it's hard to conceal my amusement. "Horace!" I exclaim. "You don't trust me?" I say, batting my eyelashes at him. He laughs, and sits down on the other end of the couch. "Mrs. Dolly Vandergelder, when it comes to you and your meddling ways, I would trust you about as much as I like half the people I do business with," he says mischievously. I laugh. That, in translation, means not a lot.

"Why, I'm offended Mr. Vandergelder!" I say, trying to look hurt. "You of all people should know by now that I do NOT meddle, I merely push a situation in the right direction." Horace shoots me a grin, his eyes sparkling. "Well then Mrs. Vandergelder," he starts, scooting closer and closer to me on the couch. "I think our trust situation needs to be remedied." He tries to kiss me, but I push his chest, still not done with teasing him. "Quite frankly Mr. Vandergelder, I don't think your behavior deserves a kiss. Making fun of your wife like that, shame on you!" I say, trying to look mad. Horace gives me a devilish look, knowing full well that I can't hold out on him for long even when I am truly mad at him, much less when I'm only playing.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry Mrs. Vandergelder," he whispers, moving closer to me. This time, I don't stop him. "Truly, truly sorry." Before I have time to say anything, his lips are on mine, and I'm completely lost. Even after two years, the kisses still are dizzying, like the room is flying in a circle. As he presses me back into the pillows, I wrap my arms around him, trying to forget everything except his touch, his taste, his scent. "Dolly," he whispers as his lips trail down my neck. "My darling Dolly." I hold him tightly, never wanting this to end. "Horace," I manage to gasp out, for once at a loss for words. He pulls away, tracing my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Dolly," He says softly, giving me another kiss. This is like a full on sonnet from my husband, who isn't one for romantic words, or words at all for that matter. But when he says it, it makes it all the more precious, all the more dear. "And I love you," I whisper in his ear, before kissing his head, his hair, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. He deepens the kiss, and I realize that even after two years, the passion is still there, the love and wonder. I smile, thinking that out of our whole topsy turvy adventure came a beautiful marriage.

"I think we'd best take this upstairs," he says, before (literally) sweeping me off my feet and carrying me up the stairs to our bedroom. "What's gotten into you tonight?"I laugh, hitting him lightly on the chest. He sets me on my feet, before slowly starting to undress for bed. "Hmm," he says, pretending to think. "Maybe it was that dress you were wearing. Or maybe it was the way you swept all the men off of their feet tonight. Maybe it was the way you danced with me, holding onto me like I was your life raft..." He was going to say more, until I shushed him with a kiss. "Point made," I say before getting ready for bed myself. I slip under the covers, closing my eyes in contentment.

Suddenly, I open one eye and see a shadow over me. I look up to see Horace looming over me, a smirk on his face. "I think you're forgetting something darling," he says, his lips very close to my ear. I try to sound nonchalant, but my voice comes out as a squeak. God that man is gorgeous! "And what exactly might that be?" I croak, hoping the teasing stops soon. "A goodnight kiss," was his reply before kissing me slowly and passionately. I moan his name, and lose myself in the sensations he evokes in me. Finally, I put everything out of my head except making love to this beautiful man I adored.

**Well, there's chapter 1. I tried to keep it pretty clean, so I hope that worked out. I censored it so it wasn't anything above T rating. The next chapter it's Horace's point of view, so stay tuned. This is dedicated to Walter John Matthau. R.I.P and love always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2, this time from Horace's point of view. Please review! And as always, this is dedicated to Walter Matthau.**

Horace's POV:

I stare at the sleeping woman next to me, in complete awe of her. I glance at the clock. It's 6:30 in the morning. As I gaze at her sleeping form, I realize how lucky I am to have landed this woman. Though she exasperates me to no end sometimes, she is the only one for me. She's also the only one who's stuck around long enough to see past my surly side as well. I reach out and stroke her hair softly. Yes, Dolly Vandergelder is one hell of a woman, but she is all mine.

When I first met her, I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. He was always setting me up, always meddling, always getting on my nerves. I figured out what her intentions were pretty early, and I was one hundred percent against the idea. But, when I realized that even a judge would succumb to her charms, I knew I didn't stand a chance. So, I asked her to marry me. Little did I know that it would be the best decision I had ever made. I knew she was pretty, and funny, and smart, but I guess I wasn't planning on her making me so... Happy. I'm in general not a happy man, but she brings out the best in me. So much so that even others have remarked on my personality change. If only she knew what she did to me, how she made me feel.

She stirs, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Horace?" She murmurs sleepily, reaching for my arm. I lay back down and let her put her head on my chest. I hold her there, not ever wanting to let her go. "Yes love?" I say. "I don't want to get up," she yawns, while she reluctantly tries to sit up. I pull her back down, content on teasing her just a bit more. "Yes love. Well, I suppose I'll just go to work then, I'll see you later tonight." I say, concealing my grin. She looks at me, a frown on her face. "But Horace, it's a Saturday," she whines. I look at her seriously. "Well my darling, you of all people should know that business never takes a holiday," I say, trying to sound stern. She pouts at me, and I almost lose my focus right then. "But Horace, I was just looking forward to spending a relaxing day with you," she protests, running her hand up my bare chest. Using all of my strength and willpower, I pretend to ponder her plea. (I of course had no intention of going to work that day.) "I'm sorry Dolly, but I really must leave," I say, starting to sit up.

"Wait," she says as she pushes me back down. "Will this change your mind?" She whispers as she gently kisses my lips. "God is she making this difficult," I think as I stifle a groan. Not quite ready to give it up yet, I shake my head no. She moves down to my ear. "How about this," she says, kissing it softly. "Nope," I mutter, gripping the sheets tightly. "This?" She says once more, finally kissing my neck. I stifle a groan and turn over to my side. I hear her frustrated sigh as she starts to leave. I quickly grab her arm, pulling her back to me. "Then again, some men can be persuaded," I say with a grin. She looks at me in confusion, and then realizes I had been kidding the whole time. She smacks me in the arm, and turns over so her back is facing mine, but I know she isn't mad.

"Of all the infernal... Horace Vandergelder, you are a twisted man!" She mutters. I laugh and start to kiss her back, her shoulders, her nape, her ear, her hair... I can't get enough of her. I can tell she's fighting it now. "Oh stop...oh...You can't... Horace..." She moaned, obviously giving up. I roll her over to face me. "I see you've succumbed to my wicked and wily charms my dear," I say wickedly, gazing at the goddess like form beneath me. My dearest wife laughs, a sound akin to the angels in heaven. "Whatever gives you an ego boost dear," she says jokingly. I lean closer to her, not able to contain myself anymore. "I suppose I deserve that," I whisper before her lips are on mine.

"My handsome prince... My handsome Horace," she whispers when I finally have come up for air. "Uh oh... Compliments? What do you want this time?" I ask, not being able to resist. Dolly slaps my cheek gently. "Nothing you dolt. Can't I just compliment my husband whom I love?" She says softly. Love. A word I used to avoid at all costs. Now I feel like I can't live without it. "Okay, if we're passing compliments..." I start teasingly, before growing serious. "My Dolly... I know that I'm not the easiest man to deal with. I'm not the kindest, not the most generous, not the friendliest, not the handsomest, or the most loving man on the planet. But you...you bring out the best in me. Every day I realize how much I've changed because of you, and all for the good. I've discovered that I actually have a heart, that I can be happy without feeling physical pain... All the things I would have missed out on if I hadn't met you. I know I tease you mercilessly, I know I get exasperated sometimes, I know I get stressed and surly, but you still love me, and that is a miracle in of itself. So, I know I don't say this that often, and I really should tell you this every day, because you deserve it. I love you Dolly Vandergelder, and I would be lost without you," I finish, letting her process what I just said.

Dolly looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Horace..." She manages I get out, before she throws her arms around me. I hold her tightly, trying not to let tears of my own fall. I kiss her then, trying to convey the other things I feel that can't be expressed in words. "I love you too," she tells me as she lays back down. She gets this sly look on her face. "But, in a way I did want something," she says. Already knowing the answer, I lean a little closer to her. "And what might that be?" I ask. "Well, I would love it if my darling, sweet, lovable, slightly oafish, handsome husband would kiss me," she laughs. I give her a grin, and does as she bid me. "I also wouldn't mind if said husband would make love to me all day today," she whispers to me. I look at her then. "That, my dear lady, can be arranged," I smirk, and promptly begin to make love to this wonderful woman I call my own.

**Well there's 2. I don't know what the next chapter will be. Stay tuned for more soon!**


End file.
